1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the communication field, and more particularly to a method, a system, and an equipment for implementing the central control of a 2G network electric regulating antenna.
2. Background of the Disclosure
The mobile communication antenna technology develops quickly. At first, mainly ordinary directional and omnidirectional mobile antennas are adopted, and electric regulating antennas have already been used in some mobile networks. The electric regulating antenna is a mobile antenna with the down-tilt angle being electrically regulated. The principle of electrical tilt is tilting down the vertical directivity diagram of the antenna by changing the phase of the collinear array antenna oscillator, the amplitude of vertical and horizontal components, and the resultant field intensity of the components, therefore the vertical directivity diagram of the antenna is tilted down. Because the field intensities of the antenna in all directions are increased or decreased simultaneously, the antenna directivity diagram after tilt angle changes may not vary too much. Thereby, the distance covered in the main lobe direction is shortened, and meanwhile the whole directivity diagram obtains a reduced coverage area in the sector of the service cell without generating any interference.
In practice, when the down-tilt angle of the electric regulating antenna varies between 1°-5°, its antenna directivity diagram is similar to that of a mechanical antenna. When the down-tilt angle varies between 5°-10°, its antenna directivity diagram is slightly modified than that of the mechanical antenna. When the down-tilt angle varies between 10°-15°, its antenna directivity diagram is greatly modified than that of the mechanical antenna. When the electric regulating antenna tilts down by 15°, its antenna directivity diagram is apparently different from that of the mechanical antenna. At this point, the directivity diagram of the electric regulating antenna has not been greatly altered, but the distance covered in the main lobe direction is significantly shortened. Because the whole antenna directivity diagram is in the base station sector, when the down-tilt angle is increased, the sector coverage will be reduced without generating any interference. Such a directivity diagram is desired, so the electric regulating antenna can be adapted to reduce the call loss as well as the interference. Moreover, the electric regulating antenna may significantly reduce the running maintenance cost of the antenna down-tilt angle and improve the working efficiency. Therefore, with the maturation of relative technology about the electric regulating antenna and the construction of the 3G network, operators are more willing to employ the electric regulating antennas.
Currently, ordinary antennas in a 2G network have been replaced by electric regulating antennas, or electric regulating antennas are adopted in newly-added 2G networks. Methods are provided to solve the control problem of using the electric regulating antenna, and generally the electric regulating antenna is controlled by a 2G base station equipment.
Because the 2G base station equipment is rather mature and stable while the electric regulating antenna is quite new, the control of the 2G base station equipment on the electric regulating antenna can be conducted in the following two manners.
1. The function of the electric regulating antenna is integrated into the operation maintenance center (OMC), and the 2G equipment in the current network is updated. However, in this manner, the development investment on the 2G software is increased, and the hardware needs to be modified because the existing one does not support the communication modes stated in the Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) protocol. The modification of the software/hardware may affect the product stability. Besides, the cost is raised because the hardware is upgraded by replacing the single board.
2. The electric regulating equipment is controlled through an independent maintenance terminal. A detailed system is shown in FIG. 1, and a user sends a control command to a regulating control unit (RCU) of the electric regulating antenna through the independent maintenance terminal, instead of controlling through the existing 2G equipment. Because the electric regulating antennas correspond to the sectors in the base station NodeB one by one, if the antenna and the NodeB are maintained separately, the user has to sustain this corresponding relationship, thus making the maintenance more complicated. Besides, if the user constructs the 3G network at the same time, because the NodeB has already agreed to uniformly maintain a 3G electric regulating equipment, the 3G equipment may directly control the electric regulating antennas. In this manner, the 2G network has to adopt an independent maintenance terminal, and the 3G network directly employs the 3G equipment to control the electric regulating antenna, thus resulting in the increased cost due to different maintenance modes. Moreover, if the independent maintenance terminal is purchased by the user, the cost is further increased.
In view of the above, the prior art is able to realize the replacement of the ordinary antennas in a 2G network with electric regulating antennas or the control of electric regulating antennas after being employed in newly-added 2G networks. However, these methods are high in upgrade risk and cost as well as maintenance complexity and cost.